Aggressive friend
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: As the whole school is in a buzz after hearing about Fatch knocking Septimus down a size, Fatch begins to question why Casper is even FRIENDS with someone as aggressive as him.


**This is just gonna be a cute little one shot. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I noticed I've gotten very lazy with my cover pics. I'm sorry... I've been forgetting about it. I haven't stopped, I'll just be taking a while to do them. I apologize for my laziness. X3**

* * *

The school had been in a buzz since Fatch had come back, as they'd all heard about what he'd done to Septimus. He wasn't sure how it got all over school, but he didn't care all that much. He was just surprised at the amount and unrealism of the rumors. In reality, he did do some damage. But these were ridiculous.

Some people were talking about how he carved a skull into his chest with an angel blade.

Or how he doused him in holy water then left him in a devils trap.

Or even how he pinned him to the wall with at least 20 different angel and demon blades before torturing him VERY slowly.

In reality, what he did was harsh, but not that cruel. He DID carve a star into his chest, and he DID break a leg. But he didn't leave him for dead. Besides, it probably wouldn't kill that stupid demon. At the least it would cripple him for a while.

Even though a lot of the rumors were simply ridiculous, he had to admit, he kind of liked all the attention. It was cool to hear what the other students thought he was capable of. Flattering even. Sure he was strong, he knew he was, but dang. These students must've thought highly of him.

The student body clapped as he entered the lunch room, causing him to blush brightly at the attention. He tried to ignore it. Not to get a big head and all, but he couldn't help but enjoy the praise a little. First time he'd ever been praised for his violent behavior really.

Slowly he sat beside Thatch at everyone's table, which at some point had at least two other tables pushed together so everyone could eat together. It was cool really.

" Way to go dude! "

Ra cheered, smiling warmly at the prince.

" I heard you put Septimus in his PLACE! "

" Y-yeah... "

Fatch said softly, scratching the back of his head modestly.

" It was no big deal... "

" No big deal?! "

Jake yelped, but everyone could tell he was just playing around.

" Dude! It was epic! It's hard to knocks that jerk down a few sizes! And it's about time he got a wake up call! "

Fatch sunk into his seat, laying his chin on the table.

" R-really... it wasn't a big deal... "

" I'm just glad you're ok... "

Casper muttered, taking a bit from his swampcycle sundae. Fatch blinked a bit, wondering why Casper seemed a little... down. Was he getting sick?

" ... Casper? "

He asked gently, easily getting Casper's attention.

" Are you ok? "

The ghost blinked a bit, smiling very softly.

" I'm fine thank you. "

Fatch didn't believe him. Not even a little. But figured he shouldn't press it. Maybe Casper felt a little... sorry for Septimus? Casper always was a gently spirit, and he didn't like others getting hurt. Even if that person was his worst enemy. It was what made Casper, well... Casper.

Casper was so nice... it was a miracle the ghost hung out with Fatch. Fatch was the anti-Casper in every way. He was violent, aggressive and harsh. Casper was calm, sweet and kind. Sometimes Fatch wondered how Casper could put up with him. Especially after what Fatch just did to Septimus...

Fatch sighed and pushed out his seat, walking out of the cafeteria. The group looked at each other briefly, wondering what was wrong. But the prince didn't catch it. He just kept walking.

Why WAS Casper friends with him? Even though he knew Casper was nice and friends with everyone, Fatch was still harsh and cold. The anti-Casper. He never thought someone as awesome as Casper would ever want anything to do with him. He was just so... so... aggressive.

Don't get him wrong, he liked being friends with Casper. And he wanted to keep the ghost boy safe. But at the same time he. Didn't know how Casper could put up with him. Him and all his many faults. His anger issues, his violent behavior, his off and on depression... well... that last one had gotten MUCH better, but there was no telling when it could come back, so that had to be a headache for Casper.

Fatch soon found that he had to sit down, resting against the wall. Seriously, how could such a friendly ghost possibly be friends with him? He just couldn't seem to grasp it.

" Fatch? "

The vampire jumped slightly, looking up to see Casper in front of him, truly looking worried. Fatch looked down, not enjoying the sad look the ghost bore. Slowly said ghost sat down beside him, looking sincere.

" Are you ok? "

" I'm fine. "

Fatch replied softly, causing Casper to cross his arms in slight irritation.

" I'm sorry Fatch, but even I know that's bull. "

The prince cringed, rubbing his upper arms as if to protect himself.

" Seriously, what's wrong? "

" ... Sometimes I wonder why you're even friends with me... "

Casper pulled back, obviously greatly offended.

" Wh-what?! "

" I-I mean... don't get me wrong, I'm GLAD you're friends with me, but... "

Fatch took a deep breath, closing his eyes softly.

" I-I'm so violent and aggressive... I... don't know how you put up with me... "

_' So that's why he hurried off... ' _Casper thought sadly._ ' Because he could tell I wasn't too happy with his actions... '_ Even though Casper really did feel a bit bad for Septimus, as he felt no one deserved to be mauled, he understood why Fatch did it. Septimus hurt his older brother, and Fatch wanted to slow him down for a few days. It made sense, it really did. Casper didn't know Fatch would take his disapproval this harshly...

Casper smiled a bit, realizing how much Fatch actually DID care about what he thought of him. That as much as he may deny it, he did care. And he obviously valued his friendship. It was sweet. Carefully, as to not freak the vampire out, he placed a gentle hand down on his shoulder, getting a confused look from said vampire.

" Fatch, you may be aggressive, and a bit harsh at times, "

Fatch blushed harshly at the "aggressive" statement.

" But your also kind and brave. I bet if Septimus captured me and threatened to exorcise me, you'd come to help me. "

" O-of course I would! "

Fatch protested lightly, his fisted hands up in determination.

" I would NEVER let Septimus exorcise you! "

" You see? "

Casper exclaimed, smiling warmly.

" That there is why I like hanging around you! You'd do anything to keep others safe! It's what makes you you! And YOU are awesome! "

Fatch could feel his eyes widening in shock before he leaned forward and locked the ghost into a hug. Casper remained utterly frozen for a moment before smiling and hugging Fatch back, glad he managed to cheer the other up. Besides, everything he'd JUST said was true...

* * *

**Aww... how cute. :3 Hope you all liked!**


End file.
